Forever Wanted
by JazzAlexa34
Summary: I'm Ella and there's only one thing you should know about me. I'm a vampire. Ella has just moved to the town of Chattswood where she is new at school. Find out the the life altering descisions she has to make and if she will be... Forever Wanted. Enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

Forever Wanted by JazzAlexa34

Chapter 1

My name is Eleanor Boudicca, Ella for short. There's only one thing you should know about me. I'm a vampire. I was born in Britain in 1908 in the month of April. I have been 17 for 86 years.

Well enough about me, for now anyway. Today is my first day of Year 12 at my new school Chatswood High.

Out of all the boxes in my apartment (there's alot) I have managed to find a backpack and a few pens. I even found a small container I decided to call a lunchbox, which I packed an apple and a salad sandwich into.

I walked into my newly furnished bathroom and found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over my body. I did my usual shower routine using my lily and crisp apple scented shampoo, the scent I've been using for the last 20 years. I stepped out of the shower feeling rather content and grabbed the green towel off the rack. When I was dressed, I looked back at my reflection and wondered if my jeans and hoodie were appropriate for my first day of school. Not that I care right? I tend to wear baggy clothes to hide the perfect and flawless vampire body that is underneath. I walked down the stairs, put on my black converse sneakers, grabbed my backpack and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

As I walked up to the intimidating black double doors that led to the front office, I noticed a girl staring at me intently. Our gazes met for a split second, but I turned around, opened the doors and headed for the front counter. The receptionist noticed me and waved me forward.

The lady I walked up to had dark red hair that fell around her face in curls and wore way too much make up. We chatted for a few minutes about where I had come from and she handed me some forms that I filled out quickly. I handed the papers back and in return she handed me my class timetable for the semester. I politely excused myself and made my way down the hall and out the exit to explore the school.

I eventually found a small wooden bench that I sat down on to inspect my timetable. I noticed with surprise that I had seven forty minute periods plus 20 minutes for recess and an hour for lunch. My timetable looked like this:

1st period: English Room: A26

2nd period: Sculpture 1 Room: D7

Recess

3rd period: Physics 2 Room: Lab 3

4th period: Physical education Room: GYM

5th period: French 1 Room: B21

Lunch

6th period: Advanced maths Room: A12

7th period: Chemistry Room: Lab 4

All I could do was sigh with exasperation.

The bell for first period rang with a chime that was sensitive to my ears. So, I looked at my timetable to see which room first period was in, it was A26. I looked around and found a sign that read B block. I suspected knowing the alphabet that A block was nearby. So, followed my instincts and was glad to find an A printed on a building about 10 metres away. I slowly made my way into the building and soon located room 26. I walked slowly through the door and was welcomed with 20 pairs of eyes looking at me from all directions.

I stood frozen inside the door, thinking that if I were human and my heart was still beating it would be going a hundred miles an hour. I looked towards the teacher's desk and noticed he was trying to get my attention. I slowly walked towards him.

"Good morning, you must be the new student Ella. I'm Mr Harper, your new English teacher" exclaimed the man at the desk.

"Take a seat and we'll get started"

English passed in a bore as I already knew everything he was talking about. Sculpture wasn't any better, the teacher Ms O'Sullivan raved on about sandstone, which as you can probably tell wasn't very exciting. As the bell went the rest of the class hurried out the door, most likely to find the best spot to eat or to meet their friends for a gossip session.

At recess, I found a shady spot underneath a tree outside and ate my apple. As I looked around I noticed the girl from earlier this morning was sitting nearby with a group of friends. Up close, I noticed she had long, straight honey blonde coloured hair and a skinny physique. Her group consisted of many stereotypical jock looking males and alot of pretty blonde supermodel skinny girls. Most of the boys in her group wore dress pants or golf shorts and pale-coloured polo shirts. Except one, he sat on the edge of the picnic table with his head back soaking up all vitamin D the sun could give out. He was wearing simple yet very attractive clothing and looked like he enjoyed the outdoors. Well, of course he did, he was tan and very toned. Snap out of it Ella! I thought. It really didn't surprise me that I was thinking about boys during the first few hours of school. I giggled to myself before the bell startled me and I stood up ready for what my next classes would bring.

I walked to physics wondering who would be in my class and if I would have an interesting or at least good looking teacher. I walked into class and saw only 7 pairs of eyes looking at me this time. I realised then that this was a class that not many people would choose due to its demanding course requirements and the difficulty to understand topics and concepts. I walked in and up to the teacher's desk where I showed the teacher my timetable and introduced myself. The teacher, who I later found out was named Mr Murdock, introduced me to the class. I then took a seat up the back next to an Asian with short, black hair and glasses.

"Hi, my name is Ella," I said politely to the boy.

"Hello, my name is Eric," he replied equally as polite.

As soon as he said that the teacher called us to attention, distracting me from the boy next to me.

The lesson passed quickly as did P.E and French. As I am a vampire physical activity comes easy to me so gym was a piece of cake. French was also easy because I have previously lived in France so I am fluent in the language. Not that the teacher is allowed to know. Finally the bell rang for lunch so I packed up my stuff and headed out to the same tree as I did at recess. I pulled out my healthy salad sandwich ad began to observe my surroundings. Again I noticed the group from earlier and the toned, good looking guy that I proceeded to check out once again. I guess I was staring too hard or something because suddenly the guy turned to look at me, we held eye contact for the next two minutes or so until I finally snapped out of it and looked away, my eyes landing on the guy Eric from my physics class. He turned to look at me and gave a small wave, which I returned, before returning back to his friends.

Lunch soon finished so I headed off to find my next two classes of the day. I'll be glad when the day is finally over. I looked at my timetable once again, tired of pulling it out every half an hour. Advanced maths passed quickly as I knew everything once again. I walked slowly to chemistry, bored even thinking about it. I walked in and saw the attractive guy standing at the desk talking to the teacher about chemical reactions involving hydrochloric acid. He turned around to face me as I walked in and when I least expected it, started strolling towards me. Then I realised that a guy I recognised from French stood behind me. A girl can dream can't she? Oh well, it'll happen. I'll introduce myself eventually. I sat down and couldn't stop myself at taking sideways glances at this mysterious guy. Who honestly made me melt. The rest of the class went slowly. It was obviously a theory lesson. I preferred practical but I enjoyed not having to involve myself in social interaction with the other students.

The bell went and I walked out of the school feeling relieved that my first day was over. I unlocked my door to my small, two bedroom apartment and threw my backpack down the ground. I made a quick salad, knowing that I would need blood in the next day or two. I locked my doors and windows and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dreamt about the mysterious guy all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Wanted By JazzAlexa34

Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning feeling anxious to get to school and make sure that the mystery guy I dreamt about last night is real. I woke up early and got in the shower, deciding that I've got to feed tonight.

I got out of the shower and put on jeans, a tank top and a jacket. I checked how I looked in the mirror and decided I looked descent enough. It's not like I have anybody to dress up for anyway right? I looked at the time and decided that if I didn't hurry I would be late. I guess I took longer in the shower than I thought. Oh well. What's vampire speed for? I sped into the kitchen and made myself a fruit salad for lunch and some vita wheat crackers for recess. I like to eat healthy so my body processes the blood better. That means no meat. I know it sounds strange that a vampire is a vegetarian but that's how I like it.

I hurried down the stairs, put on my green converse, grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door as I locked it behind me. School is only a block away so I just walk. I felt slightly more comfortable walking into school because I knew where my classes were and it wasn't so new. I walked in and found a place to sit but probably shouldn't have bothered because 20 seconds later the bell chimed for first period.

English and sculpture passed pretty much the same as yesterday. There wasn't really anything new for me. When the bell chimed for recess I decided to go out to the same tree that I sat under yesterday. When I got there I saw a small girl of about 15 with a black spiky pixie haircut. Her build was quite skinny and athletic. She wore jeans and t-shirt with purple sneakers. I walked up to her and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Ella. Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked politely.

"Sure" she replied. "I'm Belle".

"Thanks".

I sat down next to Belle and got my crackers out of my bag. She sat there with a gymnastics book in one hand and a ham and salad sandwich in the other. I also noticed a small bottle of unopened strawberry milk next to her.

"Do you do gymnastics?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I do, it's really fun and keeps me in shape. I have an upcoming show soon" she replied nicely.

"Wow, where is it?" I asked.

"It's in the school gym next week" she replied excitedly.

"Maybe I should come and watch you" I suggested kindly.

"That would be great!" she replied with enthusiasm.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around at school" she commented after a moment of silence.

"Yeah I'm new. I just arrived yesterday" I replied to her question.

"Oh, ok. Do you want to sit with me at lunch and recess then? If you don't have anybody else to sit with that is" she asked slightly nervous.

"That would be awesome" I commented, happy that I had made a new friend.

Just then the bell rang for third period.

"Oh, I've gotta go" I said. "I'll meet you here at lunch?"

"Ok, sure" she replied.

I walked away content that I had talked to someone outside of class. I had been so busy talking to Belle that I hadn't even thought about the mystery guy, even though his group only sat 20 metres away. Oh, well I thought. I'll look for him at lunch I concluded.

The next few classes passed in a blur as usual. Wow I'm only on my second day here and school is already a bore. I sat next to Eric again in Physics. We chatted for a while about the paired project we had been assigned. It's nice to have some human acquaintances rather than vampire ones once in a while. It makes me miss being human. But I guess I'm over it now. It has been 86 years after all so I guess I'm used to it.

I walked up to the shady tree again at the beginning of lunch and noticed that Belle hadn't arrived yet. I sat down, pulled out my fruit salad and waited for her. As I sat there my mind wandered to the mysterious guy from yesterday and I found my eyes drifting over to where he and his group sat. As I looked I noticed that he wasn't there. All of his friends were but he wasn't. It was kind of strange but what do I know right? He could only spend one lunch time with these friends couldn't he? Oh god, I am reading way too much into this guy. I think I might be getting obsessed.

"Hey Ella."

A voice startled me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Belle standing in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late," she explained, "my science teacher kept me after class to discuss an assignment".

"Oh that's alright." I replied.

She sat down next to me and pulled out her lunch, humming softly to herself as she did so.

"What's that your humming?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it's the song to my gymnastics routine. I'm kind of practicing it in my head if that makes sense". She replied with an amused expression.

"Yeah it does," I chuckled, "I'm just wondering, do you have any siblings?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I sure do. A pain in the arse older brother. His name is Xavier" she said. "I have a mum and a dad and a pet turtle called squirt."

"Oh, a turtle? Sounds cool!" I said.

"So, Ella, do you have any family close by?" she asked curiously.

"No, my parents live overseas. I live by myself in a flat not far from school. I wasn't lucky enough to have a sister or a brother." I replied

Just then the bell chimed, signalling the end of lunch. We both stood up, said goodbye and made our way to our designated classrooms. For me that was advanced maths in A12. Maths as usual passed quickly and when the bell rang I found myself excited for the next class, so I could sneak a peek at the mystery guy. I made my way to the classroom as the teacher announced that he would be assigning pairs for the practical experiment today. I walked in and sat down as the teacher started reading random names off the class roll. I tuned out until I heard my name being called.

"Ella Boudicca will be paired with Callum Jones," the teacher called out to the class.

The teacher beckoned me forward as I wondered who Callum Jones was. I sat down in the designated seat and who walks up to me? None other than the mystery guy. If I were human I think I would be having a heart attack right about now. I smiled as he sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Ella," I said in a shaky voice.

"Hi, I'm Callum," he replied with a wink.

Chemistry passed rather quickly, we completed the experiment with ease and I was surprised to note that he was actually good at it. I couldn't believe my luck that the mystery guy was my partner. When the bell rang we packed up our benches and turned towards each other.

"Bye," I said politely.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ella," he replied with another wink.

I walked out of the front gate and made my way home. Once I got there I found my front door open. I distinctly remember locking it on the way out this morning. I proceeded to walk through the door cautiously on edge. I walked through the kitchen and into the lounge room and found myself looking at an old vampire from my past.

"Hello Evelynn, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked the other vampire cautiously.

"I have come here to warn you," she replied in a deep serious voice.

"Warn me about what?" I asked curiously

"Not here," She replied "Let's go and hunt."


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Wanted By JazzAlexa34

Chapter 3

Evelynn and I walked out onto the street discussing the problem at hand. She wanted to warn me about the supernatural hunters that has been reported crossing the border. As we talked we hunted. We found two males in their mid- twenties and decided that they would be suffice. We used compulsion to lure them, I felt my fangs come out and then simply let the hunger take over. When the thirst was quenched I gave the man two drops of my blood to heal the wound. The good thing about this technique is that it leaves no fang marks. Once Evelynn had left, I made the slow descent home. Feeling refreshed and sated, I went to bed.

I woke up early the next morning and got ready for school; wandering what today will be like. I got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, tied my hair into a ponytail, put my shoes on and left the house. I arrived at school and made my way to the tree. The school day flashed by in a blur of teachers and classes. Before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I was headed out the front gate.

On the way home I decided to do some grocery shopping and see a movie. Packing my trolley with organic food, I thought about how technology had changed so much since I was born. They have everything these days. I ended up ditching the movie idea and just headed home. I started walking knowing that the reality TV show survivor was waiting for me.

When I least expected it I caught a scent of fresh blood. I decided to follow it and investigate not sure what I would find there. I rounded the corner of a building and saw a scene folding out in front of me. The sight I saw shocked me. I saw a body lying in a pool of blood, and then I saw in the corner of my eye two men walking away from the scene, laughing and talking to themselves. I also noticed that in one of the guys hand was a huge knife and in the other was a bottle of alcohol. I walked up to the girl and leant over her. To my surprise I recognised her from school; it was the honey blonde girl who stared at me on my first day. My mouth fell open when I realised she had a weak heartbeat and was about to die if I didn't do anything. From what I could see I had only two options, I could walk away and let her die or change her.

I decided to change her so I took her back to my flat, leaving a trail of blood in the darkness behind me. Once I got home I unlocked the door and took her up to the spare bedroom, laying her on the bed among the pillows. Changing a human into a vampire was actually quite easy, no matter what stories you've heard. All you had to do was feed the human your blood and then kill it while the blood was in their system. When they wake up they have to feed on human blood and the transition is complete. So, that's basically what I did. I opened her mouth, bit my wrist and placed it over her mouth. She started to sit up. I forced my wrist onto her teeth, which had now become sharper, as she bit down through my vampire skin. I let her drink until I started to feel the effects of loosing blood. I pulled my wrist away and within 30 seconds the wound had healed and there was no trace of what had just happened. I earlier found out that her name was Kiara Bullock; I looked through her wallet for ID, and luckily found some. It was a school library card.

The next step was to kill her so unfortunately I had to, to save her. I decided to do the easy thing and just break her neck. I grabbed her head and that long, beautiful, honey coloured hair in between my hands. I twisted her head til I heard a loud crack that obviously meant that I had done the right thing. I placed her back down on the bed and all I had to do now was wait. While I was waiting, I realised that I now had a blood bond to someone. This can happen during mutual blood consumption between two people; this is usually done in the act of making love. The only other way you can form a blood bond is when you create a vampire – when you become their maker. The reality of what I had just done hit me hard and I instantly started crying, not a sob, a full on balling my eyes out and gasping for air kind of cry. I don't know what I just got myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Wanted By JazzAlexa34

Chapter 4

I watched over Kiara all night, not entirely sure when to expect her to wake up. When she still showed no sign of waking up I decided that I had to take the day off school to watch over her, as she and I were in no condition to attend.

I suddenly felt hungry so I decided to go and fix myself some breakfast. I sat up on the counter and placed some bread in the toaster. I didn't usually eat toast for breakfast, but today was a very special occasion. Not an occasion with balloons and a cake. No, this was an occasion where a girl was about to meet her fate. She was about to find out what her life would be like from now on.

I finished breakfast and a coffee, hoping that would help with my energy levels or at least help me not fall asleep. I dazed off a few times but kept waking up as soon as I heard a noise. Kiara stayed in the same position and never moved an inch. I heard that you stayed paralysed while the first part of the transition was taking place. It's basically shutting down all the organs you will no longer need when you become a vampire. When they wake up they can either choose not to feed and not finish the change. Or feed on human blood and become a full vampire. I had obviously chosen to feed when I had changed because the catch was that if you chose not to feed you would die. Die forever and not become a vampire.

It was about 1pm when Kiara started to whimper, that was when I realised she was starting to wake up. Shit! I thought feeling anxious about what to expect.

"What happened to me?" She asked cautiously when I walked into the room with a glass of water, knowing that this wouldn't be the type of beverage she would be craving for. I spent a good hour explaining what had happened, what her options were and where to go from here. I was about to start talking about vampire senses when she interrupted. What she said shocked me. My mouth fell open.

"I want to fully change. I want to feed. I want to live like you do. I want to be a ... a vampire," she said stumbling on the last word.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"I've made my decision, you can't change my mind," she snapped.

"I wasn't going to try to change your mind! I'm just amazed by how quickly you made the decision," I said quietly.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "I've just always known I had another purpose in life. This is my chance to start a new life," she whispered, gulping the whole glass of water down her throat in about 3 seconds.

"I'm still thirsty, my throat feels like it's burning." She said, with a confused look on her face.

"That's because you're craving blood. Human blood." I said.

"Well when can the change be final? I'm ready." She said confidently.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a day or two? Think it over?" I asked.

"No!" she said in a voice that sounded like she had made her final decision.

"Ok then, let's get you cleaned up and we can go," I said feeling nervous and wondering how this would turn out.

She stood up and I noticed how blood stained her clothes were. The white blouse and light pink skirt she had been wearing before the attack were now covered in dried blood, both hers and mine.

"Ok, but before we go I should probably get you some more clothes to wear," I said rationally.

"That's probably a good idea," she commented looking down at herself.

"Come over here then," I said leading her to my closet. "Pick out anything you want."

I left her alone in the spare bedroom to get dressed. I'm kind of freaking out about this whole transition thing. I mean it's been a long time since I've gone through my transition and I've got no idea what to do as a maker. Will she stop feeding when she's full? Or will she keep feeding until she's completely drained the person. I can't let the latter happen I decided. Just then Kiara stepped through the kitchen door.

"Let's go," I said nervously.

I turned around and walked towards the front door, she followed closely behind. I took her to some alley ways a few blocks away that I often came to feed in. There are usually some drunks that hang out around here that are easy to compel. I explained the feeding process to Kara as she listened intently.

"Ok, have you got that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied nervously.

"Repeat it to me," I stated.

"Ok, well you walk up to the person you are about to feed from. You look them in the eyes and say in a steady voice 'be silent, when I are gone you will not remember a thing'. You then extend your fangs, let the thirst take over and bite the victim. You feed until you are sated, making sure no to kill the victim in the process. When you are done you put a couple of drops of your blood on the bite. It instantly heals and there will be no trace of you ever being there." She replied confidently.

"Very good," I stated. "Just make sure you follow that procedure and you should be fine. But since you are only in the transition stage you are not strong enough to compel someone so I will do it for you."

I walked up to a man that was in about his mid-thirties who was obviously drunk as he was stumbling around clutching a brick wall. I looked into his eyes and said in a steady, calming voice.

"Be silent, don't say a word. You won't remember a thing," I said quietly.

"Yes, I won't remember a thing," he repeated.

"Get over here Kiara!" I said wanting to get this over and done with.

"Yep coming," she said, her confidence slowly fading away. I was glad she was feeling nervous. I didn't want her to think she knew everything, well not just yet. I thought.

I watched as she bit the man and he let out a sigh of pain as blood covered his neck and the bite mark mauled his flesh, leaving an uneven bite, way bigger than it should have been.

I healed the man after Kiara had fed off of him. I knew the transition had been complete when I saw her face. I saw rosiness in her cheeks and fangs out. As we walked home I felt happy that I was now the maker of a fully transitioned vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Wanted by JazzAlexa34

Chapter 5

The next day I decided that Kiara and I needed some practise around humans before we went back to school. I also decided that in order for her to stay with me for the time being, she needed to get some of her belongings.

I leant Kiara some more of my clothes, this time she chose a skirt and top, and we got ready to leave. We walked to Kiara's foster parent's house, where she explained that she was moving out and in with me.

"But Kiara, you're too young to move out!" exclaimed her foster mum with surprise.

"No, I'm not! I turned 18 last September. I'm legally an adult now so I can do what I want! And I'm moving out" argued Kiara.

"Why the sudden need to move out Kiara? Asked her foster dad suspiciously.

"I want some adventure and responsibility for one. Is that too much to ask for? Lied Kiara.

"Ok, ok. I was just curious. It happened so suddenly. You can go, if you really have to, but we'll miss you" her foster dad said quickly.

"I do" Kiara said defiantly. "I'm going to pack" she said almost triumphantly.

I followed Kiara into her bedroom, well her old bedroom now. Seeing as she is moving in with me. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a big, black suitcase with her name sown into the front in fancy, curvy font in pink. She unzipped it, then pulled it towards her bed and laid it flat. She then walked back over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pile of clothes on coat hangers then dumped them unceremoniously into her suitcase. When that suitcase was full, (she sure did have a lot of clothes) she pulled out another suitcase, almost identical to the first, but this time the name was sown in purple.

She walked into her little bathroom attached to her room and quickly packed her toiletries and other belongings into a plastic crate she had pulled out from under the sink. I saw toothbrushes, floss, soaps and an array of scented and lightly coloured creams scattered on top of each other in this tub. She was about to walk out and stopped to pick up a towel and her hairdryer.

Her room was almost bare when we had finished, except for a dresser and a bookshelf and other various pieces of white, wooden furniture. It took us about 2 or 3 hours. I lost track of time.

We walked out of her bedroom and saw her parents drinking a cup of tea. They soon realised our presence and turned around.

"Well, we're finished packing" I said cheerfully with a huge fake smile on my face, trying to brighten the mood. I knew this wasn't easy for her parents. It was harder for Kiara.

"Would you two girls like a ride back to Ella's apartment? I don't want you girls walking home with suitcases, a few crates and the kitchen sink" her foster father said, obviously trying to make a joke. Haha?

"That would be great. Thanks" I said grateful, but carrying a few suitcases and a couple of plastic crates would be a piece of cake, for a vampire and her maker.

We shoved everything in the boot of their car and headed off towards my apartment. The car was in complete silence, except for the occasional, awkward chit-chat that Kiara's foster parents tried to make with her.

"This is it" Kiara said, almost regretful.

Her Dad called her and she turned around to face him. He pulled out his wallet and inside was a lump of rolled up money.

"Here's a few hundred to get you started Kiara, and to help pay your board to Ella" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Aww, Dad don't cry" Kiara said, covering her father's hand with her own.

They hugged and he handed over the money with obvious sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks Dad, I love you. I'll call you tomorrow" she said.

Her father walked slowly towards the car and took off without looking back, leaving his daughter behind. Her life now changed forever.


End file.
